


GREEN GRASS & HIGH TIDES FOREVER

by Rebel_Melinda



Series: FULL CIRCLE [11]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Melinda/pseuds/Rebel_Melinda
Summary: If the situation hadn’t been so serious, Jim Ellison would have been laughing almost hysterically at the running commentary from Blair as the younger man made his way up the winding steps of the lighthouse tower.   “Damned stubborn Sentinel.  Gotta take to the high ground, don’t you?  Your spirit animal is not a freakin’ bald eagle!  No reason whatsoever to make me climb all these steps!”





	GREEN GRASS & HIGH TIDES FOREVER

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover with the Hercules universe. Please read my Hercules stories Hero's Choice & Reunion. It will make parts of this story less confusing.
> 
> SEQUEL TO LAST REBEL ON THE ROAD

_‘In a place you only dream of where your soul is always free.’_

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Rucker Ellison watched as the seaplane glided towards the water for a perfect landing. As ripples and waves of water slapped against the dock, he glanced to his left and stared up at the lighthouse. Then, with a sigh, he walked towards the dock. _‘Batten down the hatches, Ellison. Storm warnings are up.’_

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“I’ll be back in four hours to pick you up. If you’re not here, I can’t wait for you.”

Blair Sandburg quickly smiled at the pilot even as he opened the plane’s door and started climbing out. “Don’t worry. I’ll be here. Thanks again, man!” He slammed the door shut behind him and trotted across the dock to where Rucker waited for him.

As the plane took off, the two men stared at each other.

“You don’t seem surprised to see me,” Blair finally said.

Rucker smiled and held out a hand. “Not really. Just wondered what took you so long.” he admitted. “Welcome back to Storm Island.”

Blair smiled and shook the older man’s hand. “I couldn’t get a ride out here until today. But I guess you know why I’m here.”

Rucker sighed. “Jimmy showed up two days ago. Didn’t say a word except to ask if he could stay for a while. When I asked if you were coming, I didn’t know if he was going to laugh or cry.” He turned and started walking up the wooden steps towards the lighthouse and other buildings. “I don’t mind admitting that he kinda scared me then.” He glanced over his shoulder to see Blair following him. “You wanna tell me what’s going on?”

Blair hesitated, then continued to climb the steps. “To be honest, I’m not sure. He just took off. We’ve had a couple of rough months, and I think…well, I **hope** that’s what’s going on in his head.”

When they got to the top of the steps, Rucker paused. “You’re not carrying any bags. So I guess you’re going back today. You really think you can convince Jimmy to go with you?”

“I’m going to try,” Blair grimly promised. “Is Andy here? You two might want to take a walk for a couple of hours. Or at least cover your ears. I don’t think this is going to be a quiet conversation.”

Rucker chuckled. “Andy’s inside. Cooking something hearty for the next couple of days. There’s a big storm front moving in. But Jimmy’s only been inside to sleep and eat whatever Andy can get down him. During the day, he stands up there in that lighthouse. Looking back towards land. Towards Cascade, I figure.”

Blair calmly stared at the lighthouse. “Then he knows I’m here.”

“Reckon so,” Rucker grunted. “Try not to break anything up there.”

Blair silently nodded and briskly walked towards the lighthouse.

Rucker glanced up at the tall structure one final time, then walked towards the small house.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

If the situation hadn’t been so serious, Jim Ellison would have been laughing almost hysterically at the running commentary from Blair as the younger man made his way up the winding steps of the lighthouse tower. 

“Damned stubborn Sentinel. Gotta take to the high ground, don’t you? Your spirit animal is **not** a freakin’ bald eagle! No reason whatsoever to make me climb all these steps!”

Angry footsteps echoed up the tower.

“I swear to God, Ellison, I’m gonna make you crawl down each and every one of these steps! And I’m gonna kick your ass on each and every one of ‘em!”

Jim listened as the slower, but equally angry footsteps came closer.

“And he’s cli-i-ming the sta-air-way to hea-va-en!” Jim counted the half-dozen deep breaths Blair paused to take. “Heaven! Huh! You’ll wish it was heaven when I get up there. **And don’t think I don’t know that you’re listening to every word I’m saying!”**

Jim winced at the sudden shout and pulled his hearing back to normal. _‘Oh, this is going to be fun.’_ Readying himself for battle, he folded his arms across his chest and removed all emotion from his face.

When Blair’s head appeared through the stairway opening, he automatically glanced around to find Jim. He saw his stern-faced partner standing, legs slightly apart, with the stormy skies of the western Pacific behind him. “Like **that** attitude is going to get you anywhere,” he snorted as he finished climbing into the lighthouse’s upper chamber. He took a moment to appreciate the 360-degree panorama. “Wow! Talk about a room with a view!”

For a brief second, Jim relaxed. Then he recognized a patented Sandburg maneuver of misdirection. 

After almost a minute of silence, Blair turned to his friend. “So, you want to explain all this?”

“Didn’t you read my note?”

“Oh, that brief message of doom and gloom?” Blair shook his head. “You’re going to have to do better than that, man.”

Jim shrugged. “What do you want?”

“How about the truth!” Blair irritably snapped. “How about a little backstory for that note you left!”

“You know more about it than I do,” Jim carefully spoke. “You’ve seen the storm approaching in your dreamscape. You know the danger it represents.”

“I know there’s **a** danger,” Blair admitted. “But I don’t know what type of danger.”

“Don’t dodge the point, Sandburg!” Jim argued. 

Blair slowly nodded. “Okay, yes. I believe there’s a danger coming. A danger so great and so bad that it’s beyond anything we’ve ever confronted.”

“And you think that one Sentinel and Shaman can stop it?” Jim sarcastically asked.

Blair slowly looked Jim in his eyes. “And is that a reason not to try and stop it?” he quietly asked.

“You think we should do a modern-day Charge of the Light Brigade?” Jim snorted. “Or mimic The Alamo? Tell me, Sandburg, besides making for a so-called ‘good and heroic’ story, just what gets accomplished by doing that?”

Blair patiently waited, listening more to Jim’s tone of voice than to the actual words.

Despite himself, Jim began to pace. “That sort of action doesn’t accomplish one damn thing except to get a lot of good men killed! You have to look at the larger picture. Live to fight another day when you have a chance to win! Not provide a lot of martyrs to a cause!”

“You’ve seen all this in a vision?” Blair quietly asked.

Jim caught the furious look in his friend’s eyes and shook his head. “No. No visions. I promised you that I’d tell you if I ever had one of those again.”

Blair slowly nodded. “Okay. No visions. So all this is a result of…what? Your military experience in strategy and tactics?”

“Don’t be so sarcastic, Sandburg. You can’t carry it off.” Jim recrossed his arms over his chest.

Blair smiled. “You’d be surprised what I can carry off.” He took several steps towards the older man. “The point…here and now…is that you took off.” He suddenly stood still and glanced out towards the ocean. “You’ve been getting more and more depressed over the last couple of months. Okay, you’re allowed. You see all sorts of nasty stuff…the bad stuff people do to one another. And sometimes justice **doesn’t** win.”

He slowly began to walk in a small circle. “Then you get all freaky when I meditate. You gotta be there…standing guard. Like you think somebody’s gonna attack me while I’m in a trance.” Blair saw Jim’s muscles tense and smiled to himself. “So the logical conclusion would be that this little flight you’ve taken is to protect me in some way.” He turned to fully face the other man. “Right?”

Jim took a deep breath. He slowly walked to where Blair stood and reached out to take the younger man’s right hand. Staring down at their hands, he quietly spoke. “I can still see the cut you made. That night when we shared blood and made promises. In this day and age, sharing blood can mean a death sentence. But, to me, it was a promise of life.” He glanced at Blair’s face. “Can you understand that?”

Blair silently nodded.

“This danger that’s coming…whatever it is…it’s worse than Lash…or even Alex. While I don’t know what it is, I know… **inside me** …that it’s not a fight we can win. Call it military experience, if you want. I don’t care. But if anything is to survive, it will survive because the Shaman of the Great City has kept knowledge and people alive. And that means going to ground, Sandburg.”

“You really **did** leave to protect me, didn’t you?” Blair’s blue eyes were wide in understanding. “You figure whatever this is will see **you** as the greater threat?” He slowly nodded in comprehension. “So while whatever this threat is spends time chasing you down, I go the sneaky route and start squirreling people and things away in safety. Right?”

“Sneaky route?” Jim couldn’t help but tease.

Blair’s eyes narrowed. “Right?!”

Jim silently nodded.

“To protect me,” Blair murmured, dropping his eyes. He squeezed Jim’s hand. “Aw, Jim…that’s such a load of bullshit.”

Startled, Jim released Blair’s hand and stepped back.

“It’s a good load of bullshit,” Blair admitted with a smile. “But, trust me, man, I’m an expert on throwing out bullshit, remember?”

“Damnit, Sandburg, take this seriously!” Jim shouted.

“Oh, I **am** taking it seriously,” Blair calmly replied. “And I didn’t mean that the concept of protecting me is bullshit. I know better. You’ll do whatever you need to do to try and protect me. And, really, I have **no** problem with that concept. It’s your method of doing it that I have some issues with.”

“You’re out of here,” Jim angrily decided. “Go on! Get out!”

“You gonna throw me down the steps?” Blair held his arms out away from his body. “Go ahead. But you better make sure a lot of my bones get broken in the process ‘cause I’m gonna crawl right back up here.” When Jim started walking towards the steps, he quickly added, “And I’ll follow you wherever you go.” He saw Jim stop. “And you know it.”

“God! What do I have to do to get you to understand?!” Jim frantically whirled around to face the younger man. “Well?! What?!”

“Jim, I **do** understand,” Blair quietly admitted. “I really do. But what I can’t agree with is this idea that you should go off on your own.” Taking a deep breath, he continued. “Pushing me away didn’t work with Alex, did it? What makes you think it’s going to work this time?”

Jim’s jaw clenched. “I wondered how long it would take for you to throw that in my face.”

“I’m not throwing it in your face!” Blair took a deep breath to calm himself. “I’m using it as an example. You think it doesn’t hurt me to talk about it? To remember it? Well, it does! It sucks!”

The two men stood for several moments, angrily staring at each other. 

“I don’t want this to be the last way I see you,” Jim finally whispered. “Angry. Furious.” He took a deep breath. “But I’m done, Sandburg. Done with being a cop. Done with being a Sentinel. I’ve done all I can, and I’m tired of it. But if whatever this threat is believes I’m still a Sentinel, he’ll concentrate on me; and leave you alone.” He walked to where Blair stood and stared down at the smaller man. “So the question is. Do you abandon the Great City as well? Abandon everyone else?”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Rucker slowly approached the solitary man who stood on the dock staring out at the grey sky. “Plane’ll be here in about five minutes,” he quietly spoke. “Pilot called to make sure you were going to be ready.”

Blair silently nodded, refusing to turn around.

Rucker glanced up at the lighthouse tower then shoved his hands in his pockets. “You know, we Ellisons are stubborn bastards. Get an idea in our heads, and it takes a stick of dynamite to get it out.” He hesitated. “Oh, and we have lousy people skills.”

Despite himself, Blair smiled.

Rucker raised an eyebrow. “Why else do you think I’m here on this island?”

“Because you like it.”

“Yeah, but why do I like it?” Rucker appreciatively looked around. “Sure I like the natural beauty. The quiet. The harmony of everything.” Then he looked at Blair. “But it’s also away from people. Generally speaking, Ellisons don’t like people much. Don’t think much of them.”

“Is that a fact?” Despite himself, Blair glanced over his shoulder at the lighthouse.

‘Sure. You take Jimmy’s dad. Think he could be such a ruthless businessman if he liked his ‘fellow man’?” Rucker snorted. “Hardly likely. And my old man didn’t become a Naval Commander because he agonized over any command decisions. His philosophy was ‘get the job done no matter what it takes’.”

“Jim cares,” Blair softly argued.

“Could be,” Rucker agreed. “If he was more like his old man, he wouldn’t be going through whatever’s eating at him, that’s for sure.”

The two men stood in silence as the plane approached the water, then glided towards the dock.

“Rucker, can you let me know when he leaves?” Blair suddenly asked.

Rucker studied the younger man with typical Ellison intensity. “Nothing stays the same, Blair. Things…people change, you know.” He sighed when Blair continued to stare at him, waiting for an answer. “Yeah, I’ll let you know as soon as he mentions it.”

“Thanks, man.”

As the pilot brought the plane to a stop, Rucker walked out to open the plane’s door. 

Blair suddenly whirled around and stared up at the lighthouse tower. “I know you’re listening, so **hear this, Sentinel!** Your place is with me…at my side. And my place is with you…at your side. Settle whatever’s got you all bent out of shape and get back to Cascade. We’ve got work to do.” He turned to walk away, then hesitated. “We will be with each other always, my brother.” He took a deep breath and began walking towards the plane. “Now dial it down so these engines don’t send you into a zone.” His voice cracking on the last word, Blair resolutely nodded at Rucker and climbed into the plane.

Rucker slammed the door shut and quickly moved back. Sadly shaking his head, he walked away as the plane taxied across the water for take-off. Looking up at the tower, he caught a glimpse of his cousin watching the plane lift into the air and fly away. 

“You’re a lucky man, Jimmy,” Rucker muttered to himself. “Andy wouldn’t have left **me** standing if I was being that kind of a fool.”

Inside the lighthouse, Jim watched as the plane flew towards the mainland. Shaking in reaction to Blair’s final words, he wrapped his arms around himself. In the distance, he saw a storm front slowly moving in their direction.

“I’m over here, you bastard,” Jim muttered. **“Over here!”**

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Hours later, Jim wearily climbed down from the lighthouse tower, his steps eerily echoing as he descended. He knew he couldn’t stay on Storm Island for very long, but until he’d make sure that Blair was gone, he hadn’t been able to make plans. Promising himself, that he would use the following day to make those plans, Jim sat against some rocks and closed his eyes. Lulled by the sound of the water lapping at the rocky shore, he began to relax….

“Enquiri.”

Jim’s eyes flew open, and he quickly looked around. Sighing when he recognized the familiar blue landscape, he slowly got to his feet. “Incacha,” he quietly greeted.

“You are not surprised.”

Jim shrugged. “I figured I’d wind up here sooner or later.”

“He is arrogant. Useless!”

Startled, Jim saw an African woman step from the blue jungle trees. Following her was a small elderly Oriental man and a tall American Indian. He glanced at Incacha, “A gathering of Shamen?”

The woman fixed Incacha with an angry glare. “ **This** is the Champion? He is no more worthy than the infantile Shaman you brought.”

“Hey! Sandburg is…”

“You will be silent! You have renounced the right to speak!”

“The hell I have, lady!” Jim angrily took several steps forward. “You want to rag on me, you go right ahead. But you lay off Sandburg!” He was pleased to see the black jaguar and silver wolf on either side of him.

“Enquiri, did I not pass the Way of the Shaman to the young one?” Incacha calmly asked.

“You know you did. Why ask me that?”

The Chopec Shaman silently waited.

Jim sighed. “Yes, Incacha. You did.”

“Did you heed my words when you were Guardian of the Chopec?”

Jim blinked. “Yes. I heard the wisdom of your words.”

“Then why do you not heed the words of the Shaman of the Great City?”

The African woman snorted. “It is because he does not see the boy as a Shaman!” She sneered in Jim’s direction. “This one sees himself as a Warrior, and the boy as someone to be protected. Not as someone who is a Warrior in his own way.”

“Sandburg is…”

“Enough! This one has rejected the fight. He is of no use!” With those final words, the woman turned and walked away to disappear into the blue jungle.

“She speaks rashly, but her words are true.” The American Indian Shaman quietly spoke. “This one has left my brother of the wolf clan to fight on his own.” He looked at Jim with pity in his eyes. “He has broken the sacred bond.”

“I’m trying to protect him! A Sentinel protects the Guide!” Jim protested. “Can any of you deny that? This sacred bond you speak of is more importance to me than anything. **Anything!** You are all wise, but you don’t know…”

“About the coming storm?” The native American Shaman briefly smiled. “Warrior, this is an old storm…an old evil…we have seen it many times.”

“And never defeated it,” Jim pointed out. “Why do you think Sandburg and I can defeat it now?”

“It is nothing which can be defeated entirely for it is an evil that is a part of mankind.” The native American Shaman stared up at the sky. “There was a time…long ago…when it was separate from mankind. But it seduced men. Good men. It gave them vengeance…power…tricked them into believing that these were instruments that could help their people…to protect them. Throughout the ages, it became a part of mankind.” He turned to stare at Jim. “Many times Warriors and their Shamen have stood in battle against this evil. Only rarely is it able to gather enough power to become this much of a threat. Those are the times when heroes are called. This is the first time one has refused to answer the call.”

With those words, the Shaman turned and walked into the blue jungle, quickly disappearing from sight.

“Why do you not heed the words of the Shaman of the Great City?”

Jim’s shoulders slumped as he turned to face the Chopec Shaman. “Because in his words, I hear his death.” He took a deep breath and forced himself to look into Incacha’s dark eyes. “I saw you die, Incacha. In my home where you should have been safe from harm. I saw Sandburg dead once, and it was my fault. I cannot bear to see him die again. If you wish to call that cowardice, then call it that. But my heart…my soul…cannot take it.”

Incacha studied the Sentinel for a few moments before speaking. “Always, you have taken more fault than is yours to bear. You have never learned that there are forces beyond your control, Enquiri. In some ways, it is your strength. But in others, it is your downfall. You were never taught as a child that your abilities were gifts to be cherished and honored. You were taught they were something to be feared and hidden.”

The Oriental Shaman hissed under his breath in disapproval.

“The young Shaman has tried to teach you these things, but you have resisted! Always wanting to hide!”

“The ways of the Great City are not the ways of the Chopec!” Jim protested. “There are those who would seek to use my abilities for their own use…would threaten those I care for to make me obey them.”

“That is the way of men,” the Oriental Shaman quietly spoke. “But if it were the only way of men, we would not be here. Many more men stand against such tyranny. It is up to each man to choose where to stand and fight.”

“It is time, Enquiri,” Incacha firmly spoke. “When you made the choice to become a Sentinel, you were told the cost would be your soul. And your soul has suffered with each battle…each loss…each victory. But now it is time to make the choice of your heart. It is time for you to decide if you will be a Sentinel…completely!...in your heart and soul! Or will you hide forever?”

Before Jim could answer, they all heard the sound of thunder approaching. Both spirit animals began to agitatedly pace back and forth.

“What’s going on?” Jim asked.

“The time grows near,” the Oriental Shaman answered. “You must choose or the choice will be taken from you.”

Suddenly crimson light flashed through the blue trees towards Incacha. The silver wolf immediately leaped into the air in front of the Chopec Shaman. Both the jaguar and Jim roared in anger as the light hit the wolf.

Jim grabbed his ears in pain as a large thunderclap echoed around them. 

Incacha and the wolf fell to the ground.

The jaguar protectively circled Incacha as the Shaman got to his knees.

Shaking his head, Jim crawled to the wolf that lay whimpering on the blue ground. “No,” Jim moaned. “It’s okay, boy. Take it easy.” He reached out to gingerly pet the animal. He moaned again when the wolf’s blue eyes met his. “Incacha…please…help him.”

The Oriental Shaman knelt on the other side of the stricken animal. “His heart is strong. His injuries will heal.”

“He’s hurting! Can’t you do something so he doesn’t hurt?” Jim angrily demanded.

Both Shamen eyed Jim with sympathy. 

“As long as he lives, there will be pain,” the Oriental Shaman gently replied. “No one lives without it. It was never in your power to stop it.”

Jim gently stroked the wolf. “You’ll be okay. I promise.”

“It is not in your power to promise that.”

Jim glared at the Oriental Shaman. “I promise,” he firmly repeated.

Incacha briefly smiled. “You must embrace what you are, Enquiri. Not suffer through it.”

Jim took a deep breath. “That’ll be hard, Incacha.”

“Then heed the words of the Shaman of the Great City.”

Slowly Jim rose to one knee. He motioned for the jaguar that hesitantly came to him. Jim put both hands on the feline’s head. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I made us doubt ourselves. We can’t let that happen again. So if I start doubting us like this again, feel free to use me as a scratching post.”

The jaguar lazily yawned and shook from head to tail as though removing water from his fur.

Jim released the jaguar and leaned to his right to pat the wolf on one leg. “Forgive me.” He smiled when the wolf yipped in reply.

Standing, Jim nodded to the Oriental Shaman. “Tell the others they were wrong.” Then he turned to Incacha. “I’m shamed that I dishonored your teachings, Incacha. It won’t happen again.”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

_‘If I let you see this place where stories all ring true_   
_Will you let me past your face to see what’s really you.’_

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“What’s the word on the storm front?”

Rucker smiled as he took a deep breath. “Is that chowder I smell?”

“Didn’t I promise you I’d make it?” Andy impatiently called from the kitchen. “Now what about the storm?”

Rucker’s smile grew wider. “The front’s moving in faster than before. We’ll probably start to feel it in a couple of hours.” He spun around as the front door suddenly opened. “Jimmy?”

“How soon can you get me on a plane back to Cascade?”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

The rain, flung through the air by the wind of the approaching storm, stung the faces of the two men who ran towards the waiting Coast Guard helicopter.

“Sorry it couldn’t get here any quicker!” Rucker shouted in apology. “By now, Sandburg’s probably back in Cascade!” He suddenly grinned. “I’ll try to get a message through to him that you’re on your way!”

“Got you to promise to let him know when I left, huh?” Jim shouted. When his cousin loudly laughed in response, Jim grunted. “I owe you, Rucker. How did you get them to detour to the island?”

The older man grabbed Jim’s arm as they reached the waiting helicopter. “I told them that my cousin in a cop in Cascade and got word his partner was in trouble. As for owing me? Just make sure someday I get to hear the real story behind this.”

Jim looked at Rucker and pushed aside the instinct within him to hide…to evade. Then he brusquely nodded. “Deal.” He glanced at the darkening sky. “You and Andy watch out for yourselves. This may not be the only storm. And it could get rough. **Very** rough.”

Rucker slowly nodded. “From what I’ve seen, this is a huge front! You’re gonna have a real bumpy ride all the way back!”

Jim gave his cousin a quick hug, then climbed into the helicopter. He waved at Rucker through the window even as he reached for the headphones to allow him to communicate with the Coast Guard crew.

Rucker waved once in response, then quickly moved back as the helicopter slowly rose from the ground. He stood, water running off his rainproof slicker, watching as the helicopter turned and started flying towards the mainland. Turning, he looked up at the lighthouse’s bright illumination and felt reassured by its steady glow.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Jim slid the headphones on and activated the communications. “Thanks for the ride, guys! I appreciate it!”

“No problem, but we’ve got to make a detour,” the pilot replied. “We got word of a medical emergency on a ship. We’ve got to evac someone.”

Jim bit back an automatic protest. “Any way I can get in touch with my Captain back in Cascade?”

“We can try.”

Jim settled back as the helicopter turned and headed north. He knew these men had their job to do and that it would be futile to argue with them. Idly, he listened in on the transmissions from the ship and acknowledged the validity of the medical emergency. During a lull, he leaned forward and tapped the pilot on the shoulder. 

“I was a medic in the Army. If I can help, put me to work.”

The pilot nodded in reply, then gave his attention to battling the weather. They rode in silence for several minutes until the earpiece in Jim’s helmet crackled.

“Detective? I have a link with Captain Banks in Cascade. But the reception’s pretty bad.”

“Thanks! Simon? Can you hear me?”

“Jim! Where **crackle**crackle**crackle** ing back?”

“Simon! I’m on my way! I’ll get there as soon as I can! Find Blair! Stay with him!”

“**crackle** burg **crackle** Kincaid **crackle** what I can **crackle**”

“Simon! What about Kincaid?!” Jim irritably shook his head when all he heard was crackling static.

“Sorry, Detective. We’ve lost the signal. This storm is playing hell on our transmissions. I’ll try to see if I can get it back.”

“Thanks.” Jim closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. _‘Damn, what have I done now?’_

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Blair slowly entered the darkened loft and shut the door behind him. Flipping the light switch, lights in the kitchen came on, softly illuminating the entrance. Sighing, Blair turned to remove his jacket and hang it on the wall.

“Hello, Mr. Natural.”

Startled, Blair spun around in time to see the short police-style baton being swung towards his face. With a grunt, he fell unconscious to the floor.

“Nice to see you, too.” Garret Kincaid chuckled as he watched one of his new Patriots quickly and efficiently pat Blair down for weapons. “Doubt he’s carryin’, Mr. Hunter. He’s one of them non-violent types.”

The blonde-haired man grunted. “He might have learned some common sense, General. I don’t like surprises.” Satisfied that the unconscious man was unarmed, he yanked Blair’s arms behind his back and handcuffed him. Then he wiped his hands on his jacket.

“Problem, Mr. Hunter?”

“No, sir. Just some jobs are dirtier than others.”

Satisfied, Kincaid turned to face the man standing by the balcony windows. “Okay, Kelly. We’ve got Sandburg like you wanted.”

“My employer will be more than satisfied.” The man stepped from the shadows. He had close-cropped red hair, blue eyes, and a slight hint of an Irish accent. Standing close to six feet in height, his quiet and calm voice was a contrast to his burly build.

“Now you keep up your end of the deal,” Kincaid demanded. “We break my people out.”

Kelly indicated Blair with a nod of his head. “Bring him down to my SUV. My men will be at the warehouse. I got word before I met you that your lieutenants were being transferred this evening. Seems they’re suffering the worst of a bad case of food poisoning in Starkville.” He shrugged at Kincaid’s angry glare. “A little suggestion of something being slipped into their food by an angry member of one of those pesky ethnic prison gangs, and the bleeding hearts are terrified of possible lawsuits. So, they’re being sent to a secure hospital.”

Kincaid grunted. “Mr. Hunter. Bring the prisoner. Let’s get started.”

They managed to get Blair to the alley without running into any of the inhabitants of the building. As Hunter maneuvered Blair into a padded box in the back of a small SUV, Kincaid glanced at Kelly. “Getting’ him awfully comfortable, aren’t you?”

Kelly shrugged as Hunter sealed the box. “I’m simply following orders, Kincaid. I’m much happier not knowing the reasons behind them.”

As Hunter jumped out of the vehicle, Kelly swung the door shut and locked it. “Gentlemen, it’s been a pleasure.”

Motioning to Hunter, Kincaid turned and walked away. Hunter kept a wary eye on Kelly as he followed, only relaxing when Kelly drove away. 

“Suspicious, aren’t you?” Kincaid remarked.

“It’s how I’ve survived,” Hunter coldly replied.

Kincaid nodded approvingly. “You’ll be a good addition to the Patriots.” Cautiously looking around before he stepped out of the alley, he added. “We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

The streets of Cascade were almost deserted because of the rough winds preceding the oncoming storm. As Kelly waited at a traffic light, he idly watched the signal swinging back and forth in the wind.

When the light turned green, he stepped on the accelerator. Suddenly, in the opposite direction, a full-size conversion van swerved into the oncoming lane. Desperately, Kelly tried to evade the oncoming van, but couldn’t. He closed his eyes seconds before the impact.

The sound of the two vehicles crashing was loud enough to have been heard by everyone had anyone who cared enough to call for help had been around to hear it.

A tall dark-skinned man slowly emerged from a nearby parked car. He casually walked towards the two vehicles. Checking the occupant of the van first, he nodded in approval when he saw the man behind the wheel was dead. The remote control he’d used to take control of the van had worked to perfection.

The man walked to where the vehicle engines were smashed against each other. He carefully reached under the crumpled hood of the van and removed a small electronic device. Then he heard the moan from the other vehicle.

Sighing in annoyance, he walked to the driver’s side of the small SUV. Forcing the driver’s side of the SUV open, he reached inside with both hands.

“Help,” Kelly moaned.

The dark-skinned man raised his eyebrows, then placed his hands on both sides of Kelly’s head. With a quick twist, he snapped the injured man’s neck. Letting the man fall sideways, he closed the door with a grunt and a shove.

Quickly walking to the rear of the SUV, he first opened the door and then the box in the back of the vehicle. With a smile, he reached in and effortlessly removed Blair. Slinging the unconscious man over one shoulder, he let the lid of the box fall shut and then kicked the rear door of the SUV shut.

When he reached his car, he used the electronic button on his keychain to unlock the trunk. He carefully lowered Blair into the trunk. “You’re heavier than you look,” he muttered. He leaned down and rifled Blair’s pockets until he found his wallet and identification. “Can’t forget this.” He shut the trunk lid and walked to the front seat of his car. Opening the passenger door, he reached in and pulled out a weathered backpack. It took only a few minutes to place Blair’s wallet in the pocket of the dead driver of the van and the backpack in the floor of the front seat.

Although the streets were deserted now, someone would be along soon. And he needed to be far away when that happened.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“Where the hell is everybody?” Kincaid snarled as he and Hunter entered the warehouse.

Hunter’s blue eyes narrowed as he pulled his gun and quietly released the safety. He motioned to Kincaid that he was going to move to his right. 

Kincaid nodded and watched with approval and the man disappeared into the shadows. Then he drew his own weapon and moved to the left.

Stealthily, Hunter stepped around pieces of debris that lay scattered on the floor. Then he saw the first of several bodies lying on the floor. Scanning his surroundings with an intensity of long practice, he slowly edged forward.

He heard the clicking before he saw the LED indicator. He stared at the ticking bomb for only a few seconds before quickly but silently making his way back to the front door.

He was only a block away when the building exploded. As Hunter began jogging away from the scene, he pulled out a small thin cell phone. He pressed one number and held the phone to his ear. “Major change of plan,” he reported.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“How many bodies have we got?” Simon Banks demanded as he walked towards the smoking ruin of the destroyed warehouse.

“Ten that we’re sure of,” Joel Taggart sighed. “I’m willing to bet we’ll find pieces of more.”

Simon grunted. “Any idea what kind of bomb?”

Joel shook his head. “Not yet. It’ll take time to comb through all that debris.”

“Get the EMTs! We’ve got somebody alive!”

Simon stared at the smoking ruins. “How in the hell is **that** possible?” He followed Joel and the EMTs to where two firemen had dragged a man from the collapsed building.

“Kincaid!” Joel snapped.

“Cap’n Tag’rt.” Badly burned on the left side of his face, Kincaid’s smile was a twisted parody of a genial greeting.

“We’re taking him to Cascade General,” one of the EMTs announced. “We gotta go now if he’s gonna have any chance to make it.”

Simon motioned for two uniformed officers to follow. “One of you ride in the ambulance with him. You both stay with him until you’re relieved by Detectives Brown and Rafe. Understand?”

Both of the young officers nodded and quickly obeyed.

“Joel, stay here and see what you can come up with,” Simon ordered. “Coordinate with the Bomb and Arson squads.”

“What about Jim and Blair?” Joel worriedly asked.

“I spoke with Jim a little while ago,” Simon explained. “The connection was horrible. All I know is that he was on a Coast Guard helicopter and heading back here. I tried to ask him if he’d been chasing Kincaid, but I don’t think he understood me. I was on my way to the loft to check on Sandburg.”

“Jim has a cousin with the Coast Guard,” Joel slowly spoke. “He may have been gone to see him. Blair said he’d taken some time off.”

Simon grunted. “That was the story they gave me.” He eyed Joel closely. “I’m sure there was more to it.”

“Most likely,” Joel nodded in agreement. He waited as Simon continued to study him.

Finally Simon turned away. “Keep me informed.” He had made it to his car when his cell phone rang. “Banks.” Suddenly stopping, he glanced over his shoulder, relieved to see Joel in deep conversation with the Fire Marshall. “Say that again.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m on my way. Keep that scene intact.”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Simon’s car fishtailed to a stop on the rain-soaked pavement. Hardly before the engine died, he was out of the car and rapidly walking towards the accident. “What happened?” he demanded.

One of the uniformed officers swallowed hard, then steadied himself. “We’ll do a full accident reconstruction, of course, but it appears the van lost control on the wet pavement and hit the SUV head-on. Both drivers are dead.” He took two steps to Simon’s one in order to keep up. “There’s no identification on the driver of the SUV. But we found an ID on the driver of the van.” He automatically reached out to stop Simon, then halted. “Sir?”

“What is it?” Simon growled, irritable at being halted.

“The seat belt in the van failed upon impact,” the officer explained. “He…uh…there’s a lot of facial damage.”

Muttering under his breath, Simon approached the driver’s side of the van. He suddenly stopped and stared down at the man slumped behind the wheel of the van. “Dear God,” he murmured. “Sandburg.”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“We are taking a great chance in doing this.”

Incacha smiled at the female Shaman. “The choice has been made. It is what we can do…must do.”

The African Shaman snorted. “A choice perhaps made too late.”

“But made.” The Oriental Shaman quietly stressed. “Do we now fail to fight how we can?”

The native American Shaman raised both hands in front of him. “Spirits of the Earth. Grant me this aid. Give your strength to the Spirits of the Air.” Beneath their feet, the ground trembled.

The African Shaman held her hands out to either side of her body. “Spirits of Fire. Grant me this aid. Give your strength to the Spirits of the Air.” Around them, they felt the crackle of electricity.

Incacha folded his hands onto his chest. “Spirits of Water. Grant me this aid. Give your strength to the Spirits of the Air.” A gentle mist danced across their skin.

The Oriental Shaman raised his arms high into the air. “Spirits of Air. Take strength from Earth…Air…Water. Protect those in your domain and speed them on their journey.”

Although the wind buffeted them, the four Shamen stood firm.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“What’s our ETA?” the Coast Guard medic asked the pilot. “This guy’s on a short timetable.” He nodded silent thanks to Jim who helped secure a pressure bandage on their patient.

“We’re getting a break in the front,” the pilot radioed back. “I don’t know why or how, but it’s almost like a path is opening for us. I don’t know how long it’s going to hold ‘cause this is one nasty powerful front. But I’m gonna make a run for home. If this break holds, we should be there in about ninety minutes. Hang on back there.”

Jim, with his back braced against the shuddering side of the helicopter, closed his eyes. _‘Thank you, Incacha. Thank all of you.’_

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“I think the basic idea is a solid one, Naomi,” William Ellison smiled as he closed the folder. _‘Never thought I’d be reading a business proposal while sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of wine.’_

“Really?” Naomi Sandburg smiled with pleasure.

“The basic idea,” William cautioned. “It needs work, of course.”

“Of course,” Naomi agreed. “But you’ll help, won’t you? Teardrop and I don’t know anything about business matters.”

“Don’t worry,” William assured her. “We’ll get these Foundations set up so they comply not only with U.S. laws but international laws as well.”

Naomi squeezed William’s hand. “Thank you.”

William flushed with pleasure and patted her arm. “It’s not that complicated,” he said in embarrassment. He heard the doorbell ring and reluctantly stood. “I’ll be right back.” Walking from the living room to the stairs, he motioned to Sally. “I’ll get it.”

The older woman smiled in thanks and disappeared into the kitchen. 

William happily smiled. _‘Thank God Naomi and Sally get along.’_ He opened the door and stared in surprise. “Captain Banks. Come in.”

“Mr. Ellison. Would Naomi be here?” Simon quietly asked as he stepped inside.

William closed the door with a frown. “Yes, why?”

“I’m afraid…”

“Simon? What’s wrong?”

Both me looked up the steps to see Naomi looking at them with a frown.

“Your aura is so…wrong for you,” Naomi slowly spoke.

“Naomi…” Simon glanced at William. “Perhaps we should sit down.”

“Blair? What’s happened to Blair?” Naomi demanded in agitation. “Tell me!”

“Naomi!” William quickly ran up the stairs and wrapped his arms around her. “Give him a chance to speak.” He turned to look at Simon.

“I’m afraid there was a traffic accident earlier this evening,” Simon carefully spoke. “During the storm. Blair was driving a van. We don’t know why. Maybe his Volvo wasn’t working.” He took a deep breath. “It looks like he lost control on the wet pavement and hit another vehicle head-on. I’m afraid both Blair and the driver of the other vehicle died at the scene.”

**“NO!”** Naomi’s scream was short and violent. She pulled away from William and ran back into the living room.

“Mr. Ellison?”

William looked at Sally who had emerged from the kitchen. He motioned her to come to him. “I’m afraid Blair’s been killed in an auto accident.”

“Jimmy?”

“He’s on his way back to Cascade. It looks like he was visiting his cousin on Storm Island. The Coast Guard’s bringing him back in a helicopter,” Simon explained.

_‘Rucker? I didn’t even know he and Jimmy had stayed in touch.’_ Shaking away that thought, he squeezed Sally’s arm. “Perhaps you can fix us some coffee? Something for Naomi?” Without waiting for an answer, he jogged up the stairs to Naomi.

With a sigh, Simon followed. When he entered the living room, he found William sitting on the couch with Naomi in his arms.

“It’s not Blair. I’m his mother. I would know if he were dead.”

“Naomi…” Simon began.

“No! I would know!” Naomi angrily stared up at Simon. “All his life…we’ve had this bond. **I. WOULD. KNOW.** ”

“Naomi. I identified the body myself,” Simon gently explained.

“Then I’ll look at the body and show you why it’s **not** Blair!” Naomi argued.

Simon looked at William for support.

“He’s her son, Captain Banks. She has the right to see him.”

“William! I’m telling you it’s **not** Blair!” Naomi angrily stood and glared down at him.

William quickly stood and stared into her eyes for several moments. Then he turned to Simon. “When is Jimmy getting back?”

“I checked with the Coast Guard on my way here.” Simon glanced at his watch. “The helicopter should be landing in about forty minutes. They’re bringing in an injured man and will be landing at the airport rather than the Coast Guard station.”

“I have tea and coffee,” Sally quietly spoke as she set a tray on the small serving table.

“Tea?!” Naomi agitatedly barked.

William gently squeezed her shoulders. “You need to drink something to soothe your nerves, Naomi. We’ll go to the airport and meet Jimmy. Then we’ll go see if this is Blair or not.” He firmly helped her sit on the couch and nodded in approval when Sally sat next to her and handed her a full teacup. “I’m going to call Steven. He’s in San Francisco and can maybe get a flight back tonight.”

“William, there’s no need to bother Steven,” Naomi protested with tears in her eyes. “It’s not Blair!”

“Then it’s someone who looks an awful lot like Blair if Captain Banks was fooled,” William calmly replied. “That’s going to be a shock to both you and Jimmy. I’d feel better if Steven were here.”

Slowly Naomi nodded and began to sip her tea.

Simon followed William to his study. “Mr. Ellison, this was a head-on collision. It’s not going to be pretty.”

William nodded as he picked up the telephone on his desk. “If it were your son, Captain Banks? Would you take someone else’s word that your child was dead?” His blue eyes darkened with painful memory. “I did that once. I won’t put Naomi…or anyone else…through something like that.”

Simon rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath. “No, I’d have to see it for myself.” He looked again at his watch. “We’ll need to leave in a few minutes. I want to be there when that ‘copter lands.”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Jim walked behind the EMTs as they rolled the gurney through the Cascade Airport terminal. People quickly got out of their way, recognizing the medical emergency.

As the crowd parted, Jim saw Naomi, Simon, and William standing together. He automatically slowed his steps as he changed direction, instinctively not liking what he saw on their faces.

Naomi flung herself into Jim’s arms. “They say Blair’s dead…in a car accident…but I don’t believe it! It’s not him!”

Jim automatically looked at Simon who sorrowfully shook his head. He patted Naomi’s back and gently shushed her. He saw the pained look in his father’s eyes and closed his own eyes.

“It’s not Blair,” Naomi sobbed. “He can’t be dead. He can’t be.”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

_‘Those who don’t believe me, find your souls and set them free_  
 _Those who do, believe and love as time will be your key.’_  
  
  
{{Lyrics to Green Grass & High Tides Forever by Huey Thomasson from The Greatest Hits of the Outlaws CD}}


End file.
